


Birthday Suit

by cortexx



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexx/pseuds/cortexx
Summary: The Doctor’s plans to celebrate River’s birthday with her are interrupted by Amy and Rory.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Birthday Suit

The Doctor strolls from the corridor leading from his dressing room into the console room. He can’t help the spring in his step as he does a quick waltz with an invisible partner. The clearing of a throat stops him in his tracks mid-dip.

“You’re quite dressed up.” Amy says, leaning over the railing at the top of the stairs. “Should we change clothes?” She adds, looking down at her jeans, and The Doctor shakes his head, awkwardly fiddling with some buttons on the console. He doesn’t need to enter any coordinates as he’d had the autopilot drive while he changed, and now he was standing there with nothing to do to distract Amy and Rory from his plans. 

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest, but Amy stomps down the stairs, stopping right in front of him and crossing her own arms. 

“Why? Are you trying to sneak off and do something fun without us?” She asks, raising a brow at him. 

The Doctor huffs and grumbles his response begrudgingly. “If you  _ must _ know, yes. I have a date.” 

Amy grins, stepping more into his space, though her voice more teasing now. “With River?” 

“No, with Brian.” The Doctor deadpans. “Of course, River.” He says with a dramatic eye roll. 

Rory joins them on the console floor, picking up his sweater. “Great! When are we picking her up?” He asks. 

The Doctor shakes his head quickly, dropping his top hat onto the floor. “No, you’re not invited.” He states firmly and Amy’s arms cross over her chest again.

“Not invited to say hello to our daughter before you whisk her off on some dangerous adventure?” She asks, her Scottish accent thicker and crosser than The Doctor thought possible. He filed that information away for later. Become cross and Scottish in his next life, it really drives a point home. He frowned, wondering if he’d have to store that for very long or if Amy would send him into regeneration momentarily.

“That’s right.” He nods, tapping Amy on the nose. “That’s what not invited means.” He confirms. 

“Maybe you’re the one who’s not invited. We’re going to take our daughter out tonight, just so happens. So, you’re out of luck.” Rory counters, and Amy points at him, nodding in agreement.

“Yep. It’s our turn with Melody. You probably saw her last night.” She says, smiling in triumph. 

“I am just a husband  _ trying _ to break his wrongly imprisoned bespoke psychopath out of prison and make her birthday special. Would you really stop me from doing this for her?” The Doctor asks, thinking perhaps the guilt trip would work to ditch the Ponds. 

Amy smiles and gently shoves The Doctor’s arm. “You should have mentioned it was her birthday!” She says. “Now we’re definitely going to see her. Go ahead. Fly this box to Stormcage. We want to be the first to wish our daughter a happy birthday.” Amy’s tone is firm, leaving very little room for argument, but The Doctor doesn’t move. “Let’s go, Mister!” Amy demands. 

“We don’t need to —“ The Doctor starts to say, but River’s muffled voice interrupts from outside the TARDIS.

“Sweetie, are you going to stay in there all night?” Her disembodied voice asks. 

“We’re already here.” The Doctor mumbles, exhaling a long breath. “Let me just—“ He begins again, but Amy is already whipping the door open. “Warn her…” 

“Hello, Sweetie!” River says, her flirtatious voice reverberating through the prison corridors. 

“Oh!” Amy shouts, turning back around and pushing Rory into the TARDIS before he makes it to the door. 

“What?” Rory asks, The Doctor walks toward the door, removing his jacket as he moves. 

“Well a little warning would have been nice. I thought you told me to be in my birthday suit.” River mutters as The Doctor looks mournfully at her naked body disappearing into his suit jacket. 

“Sorry.” He mutters. “Happy Birthday, Honey.” He adds, placing a chaste kiss to her cheek before offering her his arm and escorting her onto the TARDIS. 

River excuses herself briefly and heads down to her dressing room, her high heels clicking and echoing down the corridor. The Doctor waits until he can no longer hear them before glaring at Amy and Rory. He opens his mouth to speak, but is uncharacteristically at a loss for words. “Ponds…” He grumbles. 

Amy shrugs and smiles apologetically at him. 

“Well, I suppose a change of plans are in order!” River says, re-entering the console room in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, her previously cascading curls pulled up on top of her head. “Don’t sulk, Sweetie.” She says, leaning up to kiss The Doctor’s cheek. “You’ll wrinkle that pretty face.” River makes her way around the console room, seeming unaffected by the full frontal nudity so recently displayed. “Mummy, Daddy.” She greets her parents, kissing them each on the cheek. 

“Melody…” Amy scolds. “There are some things—“ She starts but River interrupts her with a laugh. 

“As if you haven’t seen it all before!” River teases, leaning against the console. 

Amy rolls her eyes dramatically. “We were teenagers, in a lake at summer camp, with a different body, as a matter of fact, and that was before I knew you were my daughter.” She says. “There are some things a mother just doesn’t need to see.” 

The Doctor makes a mental note to ask River about the story behind the summer camp skinny dipping later. 

River only chuckles in response, before sauntering over to The Doctor and hugging him from behind. “How about a family picnic on Asgard?” She asks, pressing her cheek against the soft fabric of his dress shirt. 

“Anything you like.” He murmurs softly, covering her hands on his chest with his own briefly before punching in some coordinates. 

-

“Well, it’s not making love at the end of the universe, but this has been a lovely birthday.” River says, as she raises her wine glass, to which Amy smiles and Rory scrubs his hand over his face.

“To my beautiful wife, who looks incredible naked, even at 100 years old.” The Doctor toasts, raising his glass. 

River’s elbow connects with his stomach. “I have a gun.” She warns. 

The Doctor clears his throat. “To my beautiful wife who looks incredible naked. Period.” He amends. 

“I have a sword.” Rory reminds him with a scowl. 

The Doctor rolls his eyes at them all. “To my beautiful wife, who IS incredible. Period.” He says, looking at everyone for approval with his final amendment. 

“To a hundred more birthdays.” Amy adds as they all clink glasses. 


End file.
